edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
World Trade Center
The World "World Trade Center" is a world that was created in 2015 and contains not to scale models of the WTC 1 and WTC 2, so the North- and the Southtower of the World Trade Center (WTC). A realistic shadow from south has been added as well. Beside the towers the world contains an if you will so foyer or entrance hall, plus to this a kind of little hallway the player will spawn in. From there, the player will be able to find some plants such as trees or flowers that were grown in these to rooms, aswell as a path that leads trough two doors, so, from the hallway into the foyer and from there to the outside. The path is painted brown like a dirt path, on the left and right of the path the floor is painted green like grass. The plants are, like the several park benches and trash bins and the painted ground, decoration and ment to make a pleasantly atmosphere. The biggest part of the rest of the world is the outside. That's where the both towers and of course their shadows are located. In the rockface right behind the two towers is a little room with two portals. Each one of them will lead to the top on one of the towers - light green for the North Tower (WTC 1), light red for the South Tower (WTC 2). The outside, so the part of the world where the towers are is ment as a contrast if you will to the inside, the foyer, and the hallway. This mostly white and grey based look is given to make a more silent and quiet, maybe even kind of chilling and sad atmosphere. Plus to this the white painted ground, sky and walls may remind the white dust that fell down to (the real existing) Lower Manhattan at the September 11th 2001, when both towers have been destroyed with explosives and nuclear underground explosions. In general, with the hallway, then the foyer and of course the ditch with the towers in, you can say that this world is kind of a little merorial or monument. Version 1'2 to 2'0 The probably biggest update of the world was from version 1'2 to 2'0. The most important update content is that the ditch was enlarged, so the middle between both towers fits with the vertical middle of the ditch; the walls were painted, and a foyer as well as a small hallway have been added too. General information about the ditch and the towers Information about the ditch/hole: *lenght (vertical): 129 blocks *width (horizontal): 82 blocks *depth: 32 blocks *ground size: 10536 blocks ['' 129 x 82 – 4 – (2 + 8 + (5 x 12) + (4 x 10)) + (5 x 2) + (6 x 2) + (25 x 2) ] *total ditch size: 336902 blocks [ ''(10536 x 7) + ((10536 – 10) x 25) ''] Information about the towers: *tower height: 52 blocks each, + 12 blocks to the North Tower *ice ramps used: 236 each [ 52 x 4) + (7 x 4) ] *cristal blocks used: 56 each [ (7 x 2) x 4 ] *ladders used: 171 each [ ''((7 x 2) x 4) x 3 ] *wood planks used: 3768 each [ ''((7 x 7) x 52) + ((7 x 44) x 4) ''] *shadow size: 364 blocks, + 7 to the one of the North Tower at the ground and 3 on the roof Trivia *At the left side of the entrance or exit to the foyer/ditch, the player can find an entrance to a small cave where most of the monsters are in, that were in the ditch itself or near to it. Without further reasons they all got painted red if they were not before. * In an unofficial version of the world the shadow of smoke (which was a result of the first "few" explosives that detonated in the towers at the so called 9/11) has been added to the ones of the towers that already existed. They were ment as another reference to the September 11th 2001. Finally the shadows have been removed because they looked too unrealistic. This version can still be found under the search term: "World Trade Center v1'0 9'11" or "World Trade Center v1'0 9'11 shadow". (!!!Attention: most of the worlds you will find might be copies of the official one!!!) *Initially it was planned to add the holes in the towers where the first bombs detonated. These plans were however quickly rejected because the models of the towers were just not big enough so it wasn't possible to show enough detail. *When you search the world "World Trade Center" you will get a lot of results which often contain this world (or older versions) just with other creator and world names. To proof who the real creator is the creator do always put a little purple Monster in his worlds. You will be able to find them in the copied and renamed worlds as well as in the real ones. Plus to this a more or less secret room has been added to the world with a signature. Bilder Category:Worlds